Monstruo
by Alitzel
Summary: En una tarde de verano el mayor de los Kinomoto se encamino hacia la biblioteca, para asearla. Pero nunca imagino que este lugar le traeria tantos recuerdos. NO INCESTO


Holaa!

Antes de empezar: Los personajes **no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de las **CLAMP, **sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines de lucro**

Sin mas que decir, les invito a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruo <strong>

En una tarde de verano el mayor de los Kinomoto se encamino hacia la biblioteca, para asearla, mejor dicho cumplir los caprichos de su padre. Últimamente, solo lo visitaba durante el invierno y en verano, más específicamente en navidad y en las cortas vacaciones que se le otorgaban. Pero esta vez su visita era algo diferente.

Se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia el interior de dicha biblioteca, bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, hasta toparse con el interruptor de la luz. Después de encenderlo paseo entre los estantes, detallando cada uno de los libros. Luego se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde su padre pasó varias noches en vela para finalizar un sinfín de proyectos.

Tomo asiento en la silla como hacía su padre anteriormente, dejó escapar un suspiro recordando las tantas veces que lo ayudaron él y… ella.

Su dulce hermana Sakura, en su rostro se dibujo una cálida sonrisa con el simple hecho de recordarla. Como la quería, aunque a decir verdad él nunca se lo demostró directamente, siempre le inventaba algún apodo para hacerla molestar, eso sí que le hacía mucha gracia. Como la extrañaba.

El joven se puso manos a la obra, comenzó removiendo algunos papeles que a su parecer eran inservibles, todos y cada uno de ellos los fue ordenando en varias pilas para desecharlos más tarde. Así fue también con algunos libros, hasta que se topo con uno en especial. Tenía una hermosa tapa color azul marino, con unas delicadas letras en dorado. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo alzo un poco para poder admirarlo mejor, lo abrió con sumo cuidado al tiempo que se le dibujo una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, en cuanto observo a su madre con un pequeño bebe en brazos con unos inmensos ojos verdes.

Se quedo admirando la foto por un largo tiempo, aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Fue pasando las páginas y se encontró con varias fotos familiares, y entre ellas había una en especial que llamo su atención, en esta se podía observar a un joven de aproximadamente 17 años con el uniforme de preparatoria, a su lado se encontraba una jovencita con ojos color esmeralda, un poco ruborizada, de unos 12 años aproximadamente y esta tomaba de la mano a un joven chino de ojos color chocolate y de aproximadamente la misma edad que la esmeralda, igualmente ruborizado.

El semblante del moreno cambio de sobremanera, sus rasgos anteriormente serenos se endurecieron, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y frunció el seño débilmente. Intentaba recordar porque demonios ese mocoso se encontraba en el álbum familiar. Dejo escapar un suspiro en cuanto lo recordó.

_-Yo abro- anunciaba el mayor de los Kinomoto, el timbre ya había sonado por cuarta vez esa tarde, para cuando el moreno se disponía a abrir. Debía ser importante, ya que se encontraba estudiando para el examen del día siguiente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente. El moreno observo a su visitante mientras una vena se le dibujaba en la nuca._

_-Mocoso- logro articular mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante._

_El joven chino de ojos chocolate se coloco a la defensiva al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada, y en ese preciso momento apareció el dueño de aquella casa._

_-Toya ¿Quién toco a la puerta?- le interrogaba Fuyitaka a su sucesor. El padre de familia al ver al chino solo le regalo la más tierna de las sonrisas mientras que le decía: _

_-Joven Shaoran, entra por favor- concluyo con una pequeña reverencia, la cual el de ojos chocolate imito mientras se disponía a entrar. Mientras cierto moreno lo fulminaba con la mirada por segunda vez esa tarde._

_El joven de cabello café tomo asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar. Mientras el joven Kinomoto se situaba enfrente del chino y nuevamente lo observaba con recelo. Y cuando estaba a punto de decir palabra, fue interrumpido por su padre quien traía un poco de té acompañado por un postre. _

_-Sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando desees, ya que te debes sentir bastante solo en tu departamento- dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su joven invitado. Y obtuvo como respuesta un tímido –Gracias-_

_Siempre lo trataba como si fuera su hijo. Pero su padre nunca se dio cuenta de que ese mocoso solo intentaba robarse a su más grande tesoro, el cual se había encargado de proteger durante toda su vida. _

-Mi querida hermana Sakura- decía en un tono apenas audible para él.

Dejo el álbum a un lado del escritorio. Mientras decía para sí.

-Y lo peor de todo es que lograste arrebatármela- dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras, nuevamente un recuerdo surcaba por su mente.

_Un joven de cabello color azabache observaba el reloj con enojo mientras preparaba la cena, ya eran casi las 8:00pm y Sakura aun no regresaba. Que con quien había salido, pues nada más y nada menos que con el chino que lo sacaba de quicio. Su padre se encontraba en una excavación en otra ciudad, estaría fuera por dos días. _

_El Monstruo y El Mocoso, como le gustaba decirles, habían empezado a salir hacia bastante tiempo, es mas el moreno recordó, casi automáticamente, que ese día era su aniversario, para él, el peor día de todo el año, a parte claro del Día de San Valentín. _

_Continuó con la cena, hoy haría fideos acompañados con camarones fritos.-El favorito de Sakura- Se dijo._

_Le gustaba consentirla, siempre y cuando ella no lo notase, no era muy partidario de mostrar sus sentimientos._

_-¡Ya estoy en casa!- la voz de la joven de ojos esmeraldas lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Monstruo?- Le preguntaba en tono enojado a su hermana menor._

_La de cabello castaño claro, entro como quien no quiere la cosa a la cocina, mientras un tenue rubor adornaba sus mejillas- Ehm...Bueno, estaba… en el Parque Pingüino con Shaoran y no me di cuenta de la hora. Perdón oniisan.- La joven se colocaba cabizbaja._

_-La cena esta lista- Le cortó el moreno extendiéndole su ración, hizo caso omiso a su excusa, pues no deseaba incomodarla. Ella alzo la vista y le sonrió. _

_-Gracias por la comida- Dijo antes de comenzar a comer._

_-Por cierto Sakura, ¿Qué te regalo el mocoso?, hoy es su aniversario, sino mal recuerdo.- La joven puso ambos ojos como platos y trago pesado ante la interrogante de su hermano mayor._

_- Me regalo…- el rubor comenzó a hacerse presente nuevamente- un… Ehm…- _

_- Sakura ¿Y ese anillo?- la interrumpió su hermano mientras ponía especial atención en su mano izquierda- No me digas que…-_

_-Pues si- Automáticamente una deslumbrante sonrisa se adueño del rostro de la joven-¿No es increíble Toya? , estoy comprometida con Shaoran Li- _

_El moreno quedo de roca en su asiento. Sintió como le arrojaban un balde de agua fría, mientras le arrebataban de las manos a su flor de cerezo._

-Eso fue hace un año- se recordaba el moreno- cuando ella tenía 25 años-

Dejo escapar un suspiro nuevamente. Y justo en ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos por cierta joven.

-Oniisan- le llamaba suavemente

-Sakura, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Te estamos esperando. O ¿Es que no recuerdas que día es hoy?- Le preguntaba la poseedora de la mirada esmeralda al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Tardo unos pocos segundos para entender a lo que su hermana se refería. Se coloco de pie, mientras le decía

-Descuida, estaré listo en unos cuantos minutos- camino a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba la de cabello caramelo y le acaricio la coronilla con dulzura y le brindo una sonrisa.

Ella lo observo a los ojos, tratando de comprender su gesto.

-Espero que seas extremadamente feliz con el Sakura- le sonrió y continuo su recorrido.

-Gracias, oniisan-

- Por cierto- le continuo el moreno- si te quedas allí parada se te va a hacer tarde, Monstruo-

-¡Oniisaaaaan!- Le gritaba molesta.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parece?<p>

Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto leyendola como yo escribiendola!

Y por supuesto que espero muuuuchos **reviews!**

Se les quiere mucho!


End file.
